Notice
by Reciita1717
Summary: Neji's walk turns dangerous, his life changes forever, who will save him now?
1. The Walk (ch1)

_**Chapter notes: I'm new, don't bite me to hard.**_

_**I own none of the characters, this has nothing to to with the company that does own them.**_

* * *

The air was fresh outside, calming Neji's rattled nerves. After returning from another mission trying to keep his most annoying substitute team mate from sure death, he had to walk in the woods away from everyone just to get his head back onto his shoulders. Naruto had that effect on him; he had to disconnect himself from his emotions so he didn't kill the explosive brat.

Shaking his head, he forced the thought of the last miserable mistake the other boy had made in his over-zealousness that he had to clean up before returning home. He closed his eyes, letting his hands out in front of him to guide his feet. The strain from constantly watching out for his team mates began to melt away, a deep sigh reverberated from his chest to the woods. A smile began to play on his lips, one of his rare smiles of contentment with the world that never truly came to fruition since his father died. With his eyes relaxed and shut he found that his other senses picked up little things he wouldn't notice, such as a kitten mewling in the distance. Neji opened his eyes, forcing his chakra to activate his worn out byakugan, and scanned around the woods for the source. Looking up, he spotted the kitten up high in a tree, holding precariously onto a thin branch for dear life.

"Hold on little one, I'm coming!" Neji relaxed his eyes again, feeling worn out, but determined to help the poor little creature. Kittens were his soft spot. He gathered the chakra to his feet, walking up the tree to the awaiting kitten. "I know what this feels like, when I was a kid I climbed to far up into a tree too. My father had to go up and get me down." He softened as he gathered up the shivering bundle to his chest, slowly making his way back down, jumping the last four feet before his energy gave out. The kitten licked his face, and Neji gave it a scratch behind the ears and a small grin. "Where's your mommy huh?"

"Daddy, actually. Thank you for helping my kitten, can I have her back now?" A strange man stood off to the side, causing Neji to start and whip his body around to face him. The kitten yowled in protest of the quick motion.

"Sorry neko-kun didn't mean to scare you…" Neji muttered. The kitten looked up at him acceptingly, and then waved a paw at the other man. Neji looked up at him; he had short sandy blond hair and bandages wrapped around his face. He wore a robe, tied about his waist. Neji guessed him to be a farmer that was in a bad accident, probably living on the outside fringes of Konoha. Neji looked down at the little kitten, stepping towards the man holding her out.

"My apologies, but I don't recognize you from around here. Are you visiting?" Neji handed the kitten over, the man gathering it up to his chest before the kitten climbed up to his shoulder. The man could be smiling, Neji couldn't really tell from the bandages.

"Yes, I am visiting, Neji kun." The man was chuckling now; the kitten seemed to be snickering with him. Neji's brow knit together, this didn't seem right. Neji began to walk around the man, in the direction of Konoha, but the man sidestepped in front of him, blocking the direct route. Neji guessed that it would take him at least half an hour to make it back home to alert the hokage that a strange man was in the area.

"How do you know my name?" Neji asked, rethinking it and decided it would be wiser to try to figure this guy out before he jumped to conclusions. Not that he could really run away, looking down at the man's feet, the man was wearing shinobi sandals. He didn't have the chakra to run at full speed right then. Neji felt a slight fear clutch his chest, the man was full out laughing at him now, his voice changing to a frightening pitch.

"Because I chose you, Neji kun. You're the only one strong enough to survive, I hope…" Neji's breath caught in his chest, his mouth beginning to drop.

"Orochimaru… No way, how did you?..." Neji backed away, the man beginning to make hand seals. The kitten hissed, stretching its back, fur turning to scales. The small canines elongated, legs sinking into her body. Neji didn't want to see this; he couldn't handle this at all. He turned and ran, thinking of a way around to get to the hokage or the nearest ANBU members to warn them. Orochimaru's cackling followed him into the woods, as he desperately tried to force more chakra out of his worn out body. There was none left to be had.

* * *

Read! Review! Please? Luv you all!


	2. Silent Cries (ch2)

**Chapter notes: Don't hurt me the smut is coming. I do not own the characters, wish I could have a Neji in my bed but I can't:(...**

* * *

Neji began to arch his path back towards the village, hoping that his exhausted body would have the strength to at least make it to a comrade to warn the hokage of the intruder. Naruto would be thrilled to hear that Orochimaru was here, because that might mean that Sasuke was also in the area. He skidded to a stop, the ground was shaking. Looking down at his feet, he jumped back as the forest floor opened up underneath him. He let out a startled yelp, trying to jump back again as one of Orochimaru's giant vipers arched up at him, hissing, lunging for his legs. He kicked off the snake's snout, desperately trying to get away from the summoned creature. The snake was faster then him in his weakened state, encircling his legs with its mouth. Neji cried out as the snake closed its jaws on his chest, waiting to feel the stabbing pain of teeth enter his lungs.

The feeling never came. Almost gently, the snake gripped him, Neji realized that although it's fangs where interlocked with its lower jaw right under his arms, it had no front teeth. The snake laid down, resting its head on the ground. Neji put his hands on its nose, trying to push up and wiggle out. The snake gripped him tighter, its tongue flicking around his legs. Neji let out a grunt of disgust, trying to work his hand trough the smaller teeth on the side, to get to his pack and get a kunai. The snake again squeezed its jaws closer together, pressing the air out of Neji's lungs. Managing little gasps, he tried to call out. He just didn't have enough air.

The chuckling came up behind him, Neji tipped his head back and looked up at his opponent.

"What do… you want?" He gasped, "Why don't… you just… kill me…" He was confused by Orochimaru's lack of killing intent, then again, he was hovering between passing out and consciousness.

"I already told you, Neji kun." Orochimaru smiled, licking his lips with his elongated tongue. "I think you'll survive, and I want you." Neji winced as Orochimaru's neck stretched upwards, turning grotesquely to look him in the eye. Panic began to set in Neji's throat, his gasps becoming more vocal as he tried to keep his flesh away from the new set of fangs before him. "This will only hurt a bit." Orochimaru smiled at him before sinking his teeth into Neji's collar bone. Neji tried to scream, tried, failed. Pulling back, Orochimaru let out one of his cackles in Neji's face. The snake let him have more air.

"Am I, going… going, to change?" Neji's voice was tight in his throat, his body no longer obeying him as his arms fell to the forest floor. He didn't want to end up like Sasuke; he didn't want to be used against his own village. He loved his village to much to attack it.

"No, this just blocks you from using your chakra. You're a normal person now; I have other plans for you…" Orochimaru began to howl with laughter. Neji felt the panic growing, he couldn't move at all. The two pin pricks didn't bleed at all, just ached with a burning sensation.

"Why, what made you want me?" Neji asked, his head tipping back on its own and gazed up at his tormenter.

"You're, fragile. Breakable, and if breaking you doesn't work, then I have other options. I always get what I want Neji kun, always." Orochimaru waved a hand at the snake, and the serpent began to close its jaws, crushing the air out of Neji. Neji wanted to struggle, he wanted to scream and be rescued. All he could do was endure the pressure building in his head and watch as darkness stole over his vision.


	3. Breaking Point (ch3)

**Chapter notes: WARNING: Here's the smut, slightly rapeish, but all goodness:) I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

Neji groaned into consciousness, his body didn't want to move at all. He felt as though he was fighting off a bad dream, trying to shake his head to better wake himself.

"About time Neji kun." Neji's eyes flew open as a slap knocked him from the soft bed to the hard floor. Landing one foot flat and on one knee, Neji tried to stand up quickly. His hands hit the floor instead, heavy beyond what he had ever experienced. He couldn't lift his kneeling leg. "Not exactly the position I want, but it'll work." Orochimaru chuckled, gripping Neji's bare hips. Neji didn't realize until now that he was naked, his hair loose and falling into his face as he tried to cover his vulnerable entry that Orochimaru was aiming for. Letting out a strangled cry as his delayed movements failed to save him, he felt Orochimaru's throbbing erection touch him. His arms hit the ground again as he tried to support himself before his face hit the floor.

Orochimaru pressed into him, enjoying the sounds of pain he got from the boy. He wanted to pound him, to make himself cum as quickly as possible. This wasn't what was going to break the boy though, he had to be slow, to draw this out as long as possible, and to let Neji know that there was nothing he could do to stop the pain or save himself. Neji was trying to pull away as Orochimaru sunk into him, slowly stretching out the unprepared muscle. Neji felt the sensitive skin begin to tear, letting his chin dip to his chest he tried to call upon his chakra to get enough power to his muscles to at least try to fight back. He could feel it sitting in the pit of his stomach, going about his body, but not enough power to do anything but to hold him up. Orochimaru was still pressing into him, Neji began to wonder when the man would hit the back of his throat. He could tell that Orochimaru couldn't have been entirely human just by his sheer size.

He screamed as Orochimaru buried himself to the hilt. Blood helped to lubricate a little, but not nearly enough to keep him from letting out a sob as Orochimaru pulled out slightly. Orochimaru allowed his chest to hit Neji's back, biting the back of his neck.

"Stop!" Neji demanded, though he really didn't have much say in the matter.

Orochimaru responded by slamming into him, eliciting another scream of pure pain, Neji's elbows hitting the floor as his body was thrown foreword, his unguarded forehead hitting the carpet.

"Now, now, Neji kun. Save your breath, you need it later." Orochimaru panted in his ear, pulling out partially, slowly sliding back in. Nothing to climaxing, Orochimaru had to make this last a long time.

"Get off of me!" Neji tried to command him again, his face squeezed up in a tight frown. Orochimaru pulled all the way out, the slammed back into him. Neji's head flipped back as another cry left his lips, his jaw slack from the pain. A sob followed as Orochimaru pushing a dip into his lower back to get more leverage. Neji's long hair teasingly flipped near his hand, Orochimaru wrapped a lock around his fist, keeping Neji's face turned upwards.

"I told you to save your breath." Orochimaru's tongue slipped out, snaking around Neji's stomach, teasing a nipple, around his neck, and finally forcing its way down Neji's throat. Neji gagged on it, eyes wide as he struggled to breathe. Orochimaru spanked him. "Don't bite!" He punctuated the command with another slap to the same reddening spot. Orochimaru fucked his mouth in time to his thrusts up Neji's entry. Neji heard another voice.

"How could he not bite? How about I keep his mouth busy, you can't keep him all to yourself. Isn't he supposed to be my gift?" Sasuke was somewhere behind him, stepping around so Neji could see his knees.

"Now Sasuke, I'm just breaking him in." Orochimaru chuckled, slipping his tongue back into his mouth. Neji gasped for air, his hair still painfully tugged back. Sasuke fell to his knees, Neji eyes taking in the sight of another large erection preparing to penetrate him.

"Oi, Orochimaru, don't look now, but I think that you're hitting a good spot…" Sasuke reached under Neji to the slowly raising erection. Neji blushed, ashamed; Orochimaru was hitting an area that caused this uncontrolled reaction. Then the sight of one of the most handsome men to come from Konoha lusting for him was too much. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around it, encouraging Neji to engorge further.

"I'll take care of him from below the waist Sasuke kun. Give him something to do up there." Orochimaru flicked Sasuke's hand away, gripping Neji's arousal tightly.

"No, stop!" Neji chocked out, how long had they been going at him? Sasuke thrust into his slightly opened mouth. He tasted so strangely good, but was painful. Going down to the hilt, Sasuke groaned. Neji's gag reflex bypassed, his body's next reaction was to try to swallow what was being forced down his throat. Sasuke moaned louder, thrusting in and out. Orochimaru matched him, pulling on Neji to further humiliate him. Sasuke finished to quickly, pulling out harshly. He sprayed over Neji's face as the boy chocked and forced air into his deprived lungs. Orochimaru kept going, he wasn't anywhere close to completion.

Neji came hard, crying out, Orochimaru kept pumping him. Neji tried to shake his head, but his hair refused to be pulled out.

"I can't, I can't take this!" Neji was beginning to beg, and he hated himself for it. His legs had cramped up, he could feel the stiffened blood beginning to fall off of his thighs, only to receive a new layer with each unforgiving thrust. Orochimaru chuckled at him as Sasuke cleaned himself up and walked out to warn Kabuto that there was going to be a lot of work for him.

Neji knew that he passed out, and as he woke up he thought that maybe Orochimaru would be done. It was dark out, and with a pulsing pain Neji realized that Orochimaru was still on top of him. He let out a cry.

"Neji kun, you do realize that you will never be a shinobi ever again?" Orochimaru asked, Neji didn't react. "You can't fight me, you can't fight anyone. You are weak, you don't have the spirit to fight anyone. That is why you are being fucked right now, you are weak. Even Lee is stronger then you now. He won't touch now anyways. Not anyone would be able to get past the disgust of you to touch you now. I wonder if they even notice that you have been missing for four days." Orochimaru was stroking his spine, no longer painfully pulling his hair. The thrusts where getting more desperate. 'Have they noticed? Are they coming for me?' Neji wondered to himself, Orochimaru wasn't making complete sense, but it was enough to lay the seeds of doubt. "They probably think that you joined me willingly, just like my precious Sasuke. You know now why you're here. I can't do this to my future container, I may damage him. I can do all that I want to you, by sealing your chakra inside to keep your body from being damaged permanently. You can't fight, but you will survive." Orochimaru chuckled, his hips working at a frantic pace. Neji let out a sob, tears streaming down his face.

"Please, you're lying, you're lying to me!" Doubt filled Neji's voice.

"Why would I need to lie to you? You can't get away. You are mine, and Sasuke's of course. I want him to feel the joy of owning another willing person, just like I own Kabuto. Kabuto could run off, but he would be hunted down, tortured, killed. Just like you, if you were to run." Neji let out another sob as Orochimaru reached completion, spilling into Neji with a moan. Pulling out, Neji's hips hit the floor and he didn't move except for his chest's heaving with his sobs of despair. Kabuto came in when he heard the thud, walking callously over and started to staunch the blood flow.

"You could have left a little more for me to work with you know." Kabuto stated flatly, working his chakra to fix the muscle tears. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Be thankful it wasn't you." There was silence from Neji's body. Both turned to look at him, his face turned to the side. His eyes were half lidded, but he was awake, painfully awake. His breathing slowed, and he seemed numb to the world. "I told you he was fragile. No one ever noticed it, except for me."


End file.
